Am I The One?
by ChickInTheWorld
Summary: Ally is new to Miami High. She meets new friends but what happens when two of her guy friends develop feelings towards her? Yup.. Dally vs Auslly. Will this ruin Dez and Austin's friendship?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Austin & Ally or any songs used throughout the series.

ALLY'S POV:

Ally: Mom, do I have to go to school.

Ally's Mom: Honey, I know it will be hard. It's your first day of school.

Ally: Mom, why did we have to move? We were perfect at New Mexico. I don't know why we had to move to Miami.

Ally's Mom: Your father got a better job here in Miami, and stop whining. I'm sure you're going to have a wonderful day.

Ally: No. I won't. I'm going to die!

Ally's Mom: ALLYSON!

Ally: Sorry. I guess I better get going since I'm 16 and I have a DRIVER'S LICENSE and I can drive.

Ally's Mom: (_laughing_) Have a good day sweetie.

**I looked back and smiled. I got in the car and drove away. I got to Miami High School and parked my Honda Civic in a parking lot. I got out and walked in the school. The school was rowdy and full of many faces. I made my way to my locker and tried opening it. **

Ally: Stupid locker!

**I looked everywhere and tapped the person closest to me. **

Trish: What.

Ally: Umm... hey. My name is Ally.

Trish: (_smiling_) My name is Trish nice to meet you.

Ally: Can you help me open my locker?

Trish: What's your combination?

Ally: 47,49,19

**Trish started putting the combination in my locker and a few minutes later she opened it. **

Trish: There.

Ally: Thanks.

Trish: I see you're new.

Ally: Yea.

Trish: What's your next class?

Ally: Chemistry.

Trish: Ohh... I guess I'll see you around at lunch. If you need anything just ask me.

Ally: Okay. Thanks.

**I put my purse in the locker and organized everything else. The bell then rang and I quickly walked to my first class: Chemistry.**

**I walked in quietly trying to not get any attention, because I was a very shy girl. It was impossible not to get attention. Everybody started pointing at me and smiling and started yelling 'A New Girl, A New Girl'! I felt really uncomfortable already. The teacher then started class and took attendance. She then noticed me and introduced herself.**

Mrs. Lee : Hello. My name is Mrs. Lee. Welcome to Miami High School! Could you please introduce yourself to the class.

Ally: My name is Allyson Dawson.

Mrs. Lee: Well, nice to meet you Allyson. What school are you coming from?

Ally: Roswell High School. It's in New Mexico.

Mrs. Lee: You come from New Mexico. Wow. I went to New Mexico with my husband this year. Beautiful state.

**I looked down and started blushing. I don't know why, but I hate talking in front of people. I'm just shy like that. **

Mrs. Lee: Today, we're going to start our element projects. In this project you will be able to work with a partner, but this project won't be due until 2 weeks. Plenty of time.

**The whole classed started to groan and whine.**

Mrs. Lee: I took the time to pick the partners for you.

**Mrs. Lee then started pairing everyone, and then it was my turn.**

Mrs. Lee: I guess that just leaves... Allyson Dawson and Austin Moon.

**Who is Austin Moon? I imagine what kind of a nerd he is. Probably he has crooked teeth with huge glasses and tangled hair and his face maybe full of... zits! **

Austin: Hey. I'm Austin.

**To my surprise he was no nerd at ALL! I stared into the his big, hazel eyes. He had blonde hair that just made you wanna touch it. He looked so cute. He was a dream. He then gave me a look as if I was a weirdo. **

Ally: Oh, Hey, I'm Ally.

Austin: So, Ally. Have any ideas for the project?

Ally: Um... not really.

Austin: You know what who cares about the project. We can work on it another day. We have two weeks. Wanna talk about yourself?

Ally: Sure. I guess.

Austin: So... what's do you like to do?

Ally: Well... I love music (_gets interrupted_)

Austin: SO DO I! But my dad said that I have a one in a bazillion chance of making it in the music business.

Ally: My dad said the same thing.

Austin: Really? So you want to be a singer?

Ally: No way! I have a terrible stage fright. I freak out. I would love to be a song writer. I love writing songs. Writing songs is a way to express my feelings.

Austin: That's awesome. I want to be a singer. I love being on stage. I just love to be on stage and sing and hear people scream my name over and over again. But the bad thing is that I can't write songs. I suck at that. I try but I can't. I can't rhyme and the lyrics never come to me.

Ally: Wow. So... what's the project about?

Austin: Elements.

Ally: Oh.. What element do you want to research?

Austin: How about Potassium? It makes me think of potatoes.

Ally: (_laughing_) Okay.

**The bell rang and the whole class rushed to the door. To be honest my day wasn't going as bad as I thought. Before I knew it the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Austin waited for me at my locker and we walked to the cafeteria together. We got our food and looked for a seat.**

Trish: Ally! Austin! Over here.

Austin: You know Trish?

Ally: Yea. She helped me open my locker in the morning.

Austin: That's awesome. Trish is one of my best friends.

**We walked over to Trish's table and sat down. I noticed that Trish wasn't the only one at the table. There was also a tall, red headed boy. **

Trish: How's your first day of school going, Ally?

Ally: Awesome.

Trish: I see you met Austin.

Ally: Yea. He's my chemistry partner.

Trish: Awesome!

Austin: I know right. Ally is really smart and I'm glad she's my partner.

Dez: (_clearing his throat_)

Trish: Ohh.. Yea. This is Dez. He's also our friend.

Ally: Hey Dez. I'm Ally.

Dez: Hey. Ally. I love your name. Pilgrims did not eat with forks. They only used spoons, knives, and their fingers.

Ally: What?

Trish: Don't worry. He's like that.

**I nodded and tried opening my soda can. **

Dez: Do you need help with that?

Ally: Yes please.

**Dez tried opening it but then Austin snatched it from him. Austin tried opening it, but the Dez grabbed it. Wow, they were fighting over who was going to open the soda can. Then they started yelling at each other, until the soda fell to the floor and exploded on my clothes.**

Austin: Look what you did! You never do anything right!

Dez: ME! You were the one who got it away from me! I had it first! I offered to help Ally first!

Trish: GUYS! STOP ACTING LIKE 3-YEAR OLDS!

Ally: It's okay. I'll just go change in the bathroom. Luckily I brought extra clothes with me today.

**I left to the bathroom to change.**

TRISH'S POV:

Trish: OMG! Why are you guys acting like this today?

Dez: Because...

Austin: He just wants to impress Ally.

Dez: Nah, Ah.

Austin: Dez, I saw how you were looking at her. You didn't take your eyes off of her.

Dez: Me? More like you. You were even drooling over her!

Austin: Dez... Are you crushing on Ally?

Dez: (_blushing_) No!

Austin: Good, because I like her!

Dez: You what! You can't like her because I like her too.

Austin: Dez, what's wrong with you. You can't like Ally!

Dez: You can't forbid me.

Austin: Ohh Yes I can!

Dez: You aren't the boss of me!

Trish: You guys are so immature!

Austin: You're right. We will just have to see who Ally chooses me or him.

Dez: Fine!

**Austin walked out of the cafeteria and Dez walked out a few seconds later. I yelled after them:**

Trish: I'M NOT THROWING YOUR TRAYS AWAY!

Please Review!

~ChickInTheWorld...


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV: (Austin's House)

**Wow lyrics are so hard to come up with. I don't know how people even write songs. I think that I just don't have enough creativity and don't use my imagination. I'm so frustrated! You know what I'm gonna give up! This song writing thing isn't for me!**

Austin's Mom: Austin, dinner is ready.

Austin: Thanks Mom. I'll be there in a minute.

Austin's Mom: Okay, but hurry up!

**Mom left and I threw away all the wrinkled pieces of paper that were on the floor. I then quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen.**

Austin's Dad: Hey son!

Austin: Sup.

Austin's Mom: Austin, we talked about this before! You know that I don't like you using that kind of "slang" language in the house.

Austin: Sorry. (_smiling_) I meant to say, how was your day father?

Austin's Dad: It was great how about you?

Austin: Amazing! There's this new girl named Ally. And she is so beautiful!

Austin's Dad: Cool. Why don't you join your mom and I at the table?

**I nodded. I grabbed my plate and laid it down on the table. I took my seat and started eating. **

Austin's Mom: So when are we going to meet Ally?

Austin: Mom, I know what you're thinking. We aren't dating!

Austin's Mom: Ohh. But I assume that you're going to ask her out right.

Austin: Mom!

Austin's Mom: Sorry son. But when are you ever going to get your first girlfriend?

Austin's Dad: First girlfriend? You haven't dated anyone yet.

Austin: (_blushing_) Mom! That was a secret!

Austin's Mom: Oops.

Austin: Ally and I both love music and (_gets interrupted_)

Austin's Dad: Austin, please. Let's not talk about music.

Austin: Sure dad. Umm... my friend Au-gustine has a problem at school.

Austin's Mom: What's wrong with Augustine?

Austin: He likes this new girl named Ally-son. But his best friend, Dez-mound likes her too. What should Augustine do? He really loves this girl, but doesn't want to lose his friendship with Dez... mound.

Austin's Dad: Well first of all, you suck at lying. If you and Dez both love Ally then I think you should fight for her! Just like I did to win you mother. Me and my best friend Billy Bob Smith Jr loved your mother. But at the end guess who won?

Austin: You did?

Austin's Dad: No, Billy did. But then he and your mother broke up then I asked her out and she said yes! So that makes me a winner right?

Austin: (_rolls eyes_) Sure dad. I think I'll go for a jog. Outside. Away from this house.

Austin's Mom: Okay have fun! But don't forget to bring a jacket with you, it's pretty chilly outside.

**I went out the door and started jogging. I quickly stopped when I saw Dez and Ally. I remembered Dad's advice and I'm so not going to let Dez have Ally. I ran towards them and burst out yelling.**

Austin: (_yelling_) HEY GUYS!

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: What brings you guys here? All alone. And TOGETHER!

Ally: Well, I live her and Dez just stopped by to visit me and bring me this (holds out pickle basket). Thanks again. Dez, it was really sweet of you.

Dez: You're welcome. I'll always be here for you.

**OMG! I couldn't help it. I was so jealous. The way Dez looked at her and the way she just smiled back at him. I had to do something! I knelt down and grabbed a buncha of dandelions. The kind that grow in your backyard. All ugly and... yea. Well I grabbed a few of those and walked over to Ally.**

Austin: Here Ally. I got you some flowers.

**Yea that was sorta stupid and it was so kindergartenish. I saw as Dez covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Ohh well who cares about Dez. I looked as Ally's beautiful, brown eyes were directly staring at me. **

Ally: Thanks Austin. That's really sweet.

Austin: (_innocently_) I know it's not beautiful and expensive but what matters is that it comes from the heart. Right?

**Ally then giggled and threw her arms on my neck and she hugged me. I grabbed her so tightly so that she would never go. I saw as Dez stood there with his mouth dropped open. I mischievously smiled at him and even stuck my tongue out. Ha. What a loser.**

Ally: Austin, can you let go of me now.

Austin: Ohh yea. Sorry.

Ally: It's okay. Well I better get in the house it's getting dark. See you guys tomorrow at school.

Dez/Austin: See you tomorrow!

**Ally smiled and went inside her house. I happily started skipping towards my house until Dez grabbed my shoulder.**

Dez: Listen, Moon. I'm going to win Ally.

Austin: Woah, woah, woah... WOAH! Ally isn't an object so stop saying that.

Dez: Listen to me. If war is what you want then war is what you'll get.

Austin: I'm not afraid of you Dez. Bring it on!

**I saw as Dez furiously looked at me. I turned around and started walking. I won't let Dez steal Ally's heart. **

Ally's POV: (Next Day At School)

Ally: Finally it opened!

**I put my purse in my locker and only got out my chemistry book and songbook. I closed my locker and turned around to see Austin walking towards my locker. I saw as many girls squealed and stared at him. One even fainted. Wow. Austin is so perfect and I'm so lucky to be his friend.**

Austin: Hey Ally.

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: So whatcha got there?

Ally: My chemistry book.

Austin: No, the brown leather book with the big "A" printed on it.

Ally: Ohh... It's my songbook. I keep all my songs that I write in here.

Austin: A songbook?

Ally: Yea, but it's also my diary.

Austin: A diary! (_eagerly_) Can I see?

Ally: DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!

Austin: Okay then. But can you at least teach me how to write a song?

Ally: Sure. Why don't you stop at Sonic Boom. Today. After school.

Austin: Great I'll be there.

**The bell rang and it indicated a new school day. School today felt very long and boring.**

After School At Sonic Boom

Ally: Have a good day!

**I smiled as I handed the customer his change. Then I saw as a tall,blonde boy opened the doors of Sonic Boom. His face shined in the sunlight and his eyes sparkled with joy.**

Austin: Hey Ally! I'm ready to start writing a song!

Ally: Okay, come on then!

**I said as I grabbed his hand.**

Austin: Where are we going?

Ally: To the practice room, upstairs.

Austin: But what about the store?

Ally: I'll just close it a few hours earlier. No big deal.

Austin: Will your dad care?

Ally: Nope and stop asking me so many questions.

Austin: (_blushing_) Sorry.

**I smiled and grabbed his hand and rushed him to the practice room. Then I opened the door and we walked in.**

Austin's POV:

Ally: (_switching the lights on_) So what do you think?

Austin: It's awesome.

**It wasn't awesome! The room was plain and boring. But I couldn't tell Ally she would think I'm a rude jerk. And plus what is important is that I'm with her. The room only had a piano with lyric sheets everywhere.**

Ally: I write all my songs here and then play them on the piano.

Austin: That's awesome.

Ally: Well, to write a song you'll need an inspiration. You know like a reason why you're writing a song.

Austin: Who's your inspiration Ally?

Ally: Well I really admire Bruno Mars and Adele. Their lyrics are... incredible.

Austin: Yea, but does my "inspiration" have to be a celebrity?

Ally: Nope. It can be your mom, dad, brother, sister, cousin, your dog, or (_nudging him_) even your crush.

Austin: Okay. I know who my inspiration is now.

Ally: Great keep thinking about that person. Now think about something you would like to say about that person. Something that you can tell someone else about that person. Or also write about how this person makes you feel, when you're around them.

**Ally sat down on the piano bench and started playing a song on the piano.**

Ally:Listen to this.

**(A/N Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars)**

When I see your face,

there is not a thing that I would change.

'Cuz you're amazing,

just the way you are.

And when you smile.

The whole world stops and stares for a while,

'Cuz you're amazing,

just the way you are.

Austin: (_shocked_) Ally you're amazing. You sing like an angel.

Ally: (_blushing_) Thanks.

Austin: My goal is to be an awesome song writer, just like you.

Ally: When, my goal is for you to be a better song writer than me.

Austin: That's impossible.

Ally: No it's not.

**I smiled at her. I felt so confident in myself, because Ally actually believed in me. I quickly thought of something in my head and started writing. I wrote and wrote until I was finished writing the song. **

Austin: I'm finished. Thanks Ally for helping me, you're an amazing teacher.

Ally: And you're an amazing student. (_smiling_) Well why don't we hear the song.

**I nodded and sat down on the piano bench by Ally and started playing the tone on the piano.**

Austin:

**(A/N What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction)**

You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
>Don't need make-up,<br>To cover up,  
>Being the way that you are is enough,<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

So c-come on,  
>You got it wrong,<br>To prove I'm right,  
>I put it in a song,<br>I don't know why,  
>You're being shy,<br>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na <em>[x2]<em>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Ally: Austin, that was incredible. If you don't mind me asking, but who was your inspiration? Because this song is so amazing.

Austin: Ally. You're my inspiration. You're the reason why I wrote this song.

**She looked at me really shocked. The room got silent, and I didn't know what to do. So I just flashed a smile at Ally, and left. **

**SORRY that it was so long, it just that I got carried away and started writing a lot. So I hoped you like it, and I think it's funny how Dez is acting so mature and serious in this chapter, but don't worry I'll make him dumber in the next chapter. LoL:)! So please PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing, not to sound desperate, but reviews make me happy:)! I love yall:)**

**~ChickInTheWorld...**


	3. Chapter 3

AUSTIN'S POV: (Austin's Locker)

**Chemistry book. Check. Ipod. Check. Headphones. Check. Okay I have everything I need for class. I closed my locker door. And walked towards Ally's locker. **

(At Ally's Locker)

Austin: Hey Ally!

Ally: Hey Austin. What's up?

Austin: Nothing. How about you.

**Dez then came running towards us and interrupted our conversation.**

Dez: Hey guys. Are you guys ready to go to chemistry? I can't wait to see your project.

Ally: (_freaking out_) Project? What project?

Dez: Our element project. The one Mrs. Lee assigned us... two weeks ago.

Ally: OMG! We totally forgot about that! Austin what are we going to do? I don't want to get an F. I had never gotten an F!

Austin: Ally, chill. Don't worry the project is in my car. Here, come with me.

**Dez came me a dirty look, and Ally followed me to the parking lot.**

(at the parking lot)

Ally: So, where's the project?

Austin: Ohh.. about that I didn't actually do it.

Ally: WHAT! AUSTIN! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!

Austin: Calm down Ally. Let's do what I always do.

Ally: What is that?

Austin: (_calmly_) Ditch school.

Ally: Ditch school! Are you crazy that's bad. And plus I don't want to be absent. I have had perfect attendance since pre school.

Austin: Ally. Stop being a goody-goody for once. Or we can stay and get yelled at by Mrs. Lee and get an F. I'm sure you don't want an F. Right?

Ally: You're right. I'm coming with you.

Austin: (_shocked_) Wow... I've never seen Ally Dawson being... bad.

Ally: (_giggling_)

**I opened the door for Ally and she got in. I walked towards the driver's side and got in and started driving.**

(in the car)

Austin: So where do you wanna go?

Ally: I don't know. Austin, I have a bad feeling about this. I think we should go back.

Austin: Ally! Don't worry.

Ally: I'm trying really hard NOT to worry.

Austin: Everything will be fine as long as you're with me.

Ally: Okay. Then, just drop me off at Sonic Boom.

Austin: Are you serious? You can't go to Sonic Boom. You're dad will see you there!

Ally: You're right.

Austin: How about the movies?

Ally: Umm... who goes to the movies at 8o'clock in the morning?

Austin: Good point.

Ally: How about the Tampa Mall.

Austin: You wanna go all the way to Tampa just to go to a mall?

Ally: Yea,why not?

Austin: I don't think so. How about the park. I could use a walk.

Ally: Okay.

**I drove to the local park and Ally and I got out of the car. We started walking on the trail.**

Ally: We should do our project.

Austin: Don't worry Ally. I'll go over your house later and we'll work on it then. Stop worrying!

Ally: Okay. Um... How come you and Dez don't hang out as much as you guys used to?

Austin: Cuz we're going through puberty and (_gets interrupted_)

Ally: What does puberty have to do with you and Dez not hanging out?

Austin: So... Ally why did your parents decide to move to Miami?

Ally: Cuz my dad got a better job here. Working in Sonic Boom.

Austin: Ohh... I'm glad that they decided to move here.

Ally: Why?

Austin: Cuz I'm glad that I got to meet such an amazing girl like you.

Ally: (_blushing_) Well I'm glad that I meet such an amazing singer like you.

Austin: (_smiling_) Thanks.

**We stopped walking and sat on the green grass.**

Austin: I'm tired already.

Ally: You're so lazy!

Austin: I know, but I need to start getting back in shape. Soccer season is coming soon.

Ally: First of all, you're already in shape. And second, you play soccer?

Austin: Yes, I'm fat. And yea I play soccer. Do you play any sports or are you just a song writer?

Ally: I'm on the track team. Well at least was for my old school.

Austin: How come you don't join track in our school?

Ally: I don't know.

Austin: Well you should, because our school's track team sucks this year. I bet that with you, they would win every single game.

Ally: (_smiling_)

Austin: Wanna play soccer with me?

Ally: I don't know Austin. I'm not good at playing soccer.

Austin: Don't worry. I won't laugh at you if you suck!

**I gave her my hand, and she stood up. We then started walking towards the park's soccer field.**

Ally: Wait we don't have a soccer ball.

Austin: Ohh... crap. You're right. I guess we can't play anymore.

Ally: (_laughing_) How about we play on the playground?

Austin: (_screaming like a 5 year old_) YAY! Playground!

**I ran towards the playground and looked back and saw as Ally was trying to catch up. In a flash I saw as Ally was already was in the lead. Dang, she was fast. Ally soon reached the playground, and a few minutes later I got there to.**

Ally: I beat you! I beat you!

Austin: Well... that was just because... my shoes were untied.

Ally: Yea. Right.

Austin: Ally, don't you think we're a little bit too old for swings and slides.

Ally: Nope.

Austin: Okay. How about you get on a swing and I push you.

Ally: Okay.

**Ally got on the swing and I started pushing her. I got so carried away that I think I pushed her a little bit too high.**

(on the swing)

Ally: Austin! You're pushing me too hard.

Austin: No, I'm not.

Ally: Yes, you're. Now get me off of here.

Austin: Sorry. (_laughing_) You have to wait till the ride is over.

**Just then Ally fell off of the swing and landed on the ground. I went over to see if she was okay. I knelt beside her and started asking her if she was fine.**

Austin: Are you okay?

Ally: (_frowning_)

**Ally showed me her knee. It was bleeding. But it wasn't that bad.**

Ally: But I'll be okay.

Austin: Wait right here. Let me go get my first aid kit out of my car.

Ally: You have a first aid kit in your car?

Austin: Yea. Don't you?

**I ran towards my car and got the kit and ran back to where Ally was.**

Austin: Okay got it. What kind of bandage do you want? Angry birds or Hello Kitty?

Ally: Hello Kitty.

Austin: Wait, nevermind. There isn't anymore Hello Kitty left. I think I wasted them all.

Ally: You use Hello Kitty bandages?

Austin: Yea.

**I grabbed an Angry Birds bandage and rubbed it on her knee. I felt awkward touching her knee. **

Austin: There.

Ally: Thanks Austin.

**We spent the rest of the time talking and laughing then it was time to go back home.**

**Ally and I went inside Sonic Boom.**

Lester: Hey Ally. Austin. How was school?

Ally: (_bitting her hair_)

Austin: It was awesome.

**I looked over at Ally and winked.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. The next one will be better. I loved all the reviews I got. Keep on reviewing. I LOVE READING REVIEWS. I will try to update soon. The more reviews the sooner I will review.:) More Auslly in the next chapter. LOL I can't believe Ally would actually ditch school. Love You Guys:)!**

** ~ChickInTheWorld...**


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV:

**I opened my locker and got my stuff. I immediately closed it to try to find Ally. But to my surprise, Dez was standing behind me with as grin on his freckled face.**

Austin: What do you want?

Dez: (_smiling_) Ohh. Nothing.

Austin: If it's nothing then go away then.

Dez: If that's what you want, I'll leave. I just wanted to inform you that Ally... (_gets interrupted_)

Austin: What did you do to her?

Dez: Nothing. Well. You should ask me what did Ally do to you?

Austin: What are you talking about? Did she tell you the secret?

Dez: What secret? Don't tell me you're gay.

Austin: No! And tell me what horrible thing Ally did to me.

Dez: Ally loves me and not you.

Austin: What makes you think something so stupid?

Dez: Because, yesterday when I was texting her, she told me so. And I have proof!

**Dez got his phone out and showed me the text.**

Austin: Dez (_gets interrupted)_

Dez: I know. I know. Ally loves me and not you. And I don't know how this suprises you. It's obivious I am way more handsome then you.

**I couldn't believe it, my heart sank as I saw the text. Dez was right Ally did love him. It said so in the text. I felt my eyes getting watery, but acted as if nothing was wrong. I didn't want Dez feeling sorry for me. I didn't know what to say. **

Austin: Congrats bro! Ally is an awesome girl for you, so you better take care of her.

Dez: Thanks man, but you aren't mad or anything?

Austin: No. I'm good and glad that you and Ally (_gets interrupted)_

Dez: So does this mean we're friends again?

Austin: Yes, we're friends again, and I think it was wrong to end our friendship only for a girl.

Dez: You're right.

**I faked a smile and Dez walked away. I still loved Ally, but I wanted my friend to be happy. Life is unfair and you don't always get what you want. I turned back and faced my locker getting ready to sob. Until, I heard a high pitched voice yell my name.**

Ally: Austin! Wanna sit together in biology today? I already saved us a seat.

Austin: No thanks Ally. I think we have to meet new people everyday, so I think I will sit next to Claire today. You can sit by Dez though.

**I walked away and left Ally standing next to my locker. I felt bad for what I was doing, but I had to do it. I can't love Ally anymore. She loves Dez and Dez loves her. I can't ruin this for them. I went in biology class and sat next to Claire. She had straight, blonde hair with a pair of blue eyes and a smile that brighten the whole classroom. She was very smart and shy, just like Ally. **

Austin: Hey Claire. Is it okay if I sit here... next to you?

Claire: Yea sure.

**I used to have a huge crush on Claire, but that all faded when Ally came to Miami High.**

Austin: What day is it today?

Claire: Tuesday.

Austin: OMG! School is so boring. Don't you think.

Claire: Yea.

Austin: So...

**I looked up and saw as Ally entered the class alone. But where was Dez? Don't they like each other?**

Claire: You like her don't you.

Austin: Nope.

Claire: Ohh. It sure looks like you do.

Austin: Really? You can tell?

Claire: Yea.

Austin: Well. It's something impossible that won't happen.

Claire: Why?

Austin: She likes another guy. That's not me.

Claire: That sounds like my story. I like this guy, but he likes another girl that's not me.

Austin: Really? I wonder what kinda idiot that guy is.

Claire: (_giggling) _You.

Austin: What do you mean me?

Claire: Austin. I've always had a giant crush on you. But I was always too shy to admit. And when I finally had the guts to tell you. I found out that you liked Ally. And I didn't want to tell you, because I know you would feel sorry for me and think I'm akward and stuff.

**My eyes got wide. I was really shocked. Claire has a crush... on me. **

Austin: Claire. I don't know what to say.

Claire: Sorry. I knew I should've never told you. But don't worry you don't have to feel wierd around me. I'm not those kinda girls that-

**I interrupted her with a sweet, long kiss. I leaned back and stared at her. She was blushing and was looking down at the floor. Why did I kiss Claire? I didn't even like her or did I? OMG know she's going to think I like her. But worst of all. I wondered if Ally saw this. I quickly looked over to see Ally staring at me with amazement. I just looked away and heard the bell ring. Class started.**

**The whole school day I was thinking about what happened in biology with Claire. Lunch came and I sat down with Trish, Dez, and Ally.**

Trish: Hey Austin.

Austin: Sup.

Dez: I didn't know you and Claire were going out.

Austin: We aren't.

Dez: Well, then you guys must be very close friends.

Austin: What makes you think that?

Ally: The Kiss! The kiss you gave her in biology!

Austin: Ohh, that.

Ally: YES THAT!  
>Trish: Calm down Ally. You sound like Austin's mother. No offence.<p>

Ally: I won't calm down! I think it's really immature of you to kiss a girl you don't even love. It's not right! You know what... I'm not even hungry anymore. Let's go Trish.

Trish: (_annoyed_) Coming!

**Ally and Trish got up and threw their trays away. Only Dez and I were at the table.**

Dez: Girls. No one understands them.

Austin: I know right.

Dez: Guess what?

Austin: What?

Dez: Me and Ally are dating.

Austin: YOU WHAT!  
>Dez: We're dating! You know when two people like each other and (<em>gets interrupted)<em>

Austin: I know what you mean! And I thought you didn't like Ally.

Dez: Yes you did know! I told you this morning! And why are you so jealous I thought you didn't like Ally anymore. I thought you loved Claire!

Austin: Well. I don't. I don't like Claire. I don't even know why I kissed her! And yes I do love Ally. And I tried to not love her and I tried not to tell you. But I can't!

**I left the cafeteria and left Dez alone. I can't believe it! He's dating Ally! I'm so jealous! I walked to my locker and got my books out. I was humming my fave song, "Set Fire To The Rain"(guys love Adele too). Until three girl came behind me and started giggling. One of them was Claire.**

Austin: Claire, I'm really sorry for what happened this morning. I don't know what got into me.

Claire: It's okay Austin.

**I saw as a girl whispered into Claire's ear, and then Claire started talking again.**

Claire: Austin. You know that I love you right?

Austin: Yea.

Claire: Well. I wanted to know if you. Would like to go out with me?

**Woah. Did a girl just asked me out? I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But I didn't love her. I looked up and saw Ally and Dez walking to their class. And that's were an idea hit me. **

Austin: Yes. Yes Claire. I do want to go out with you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV: **

**It's been a month since the last time I have talked to Austin. Austin has been acting really different ever since he started dating that girl Claire. It's like he hates me. He never sits with us at lunch anymore, instead he sits with Claire and her conceited friends. He never hangs out with me in biology class anymore, instead he sits by Claire and makes out with her. He never smiles at me anymore, instead he gives me dirty looks. I know there is something wrong with him. **

**(AT LUNCH)**

Trish: I miss Austin. He was so funny. Now lunch is very boring without him.

Dez: Who needs Austin? I can make you laugh too. Right Ally?

Ally: Yeah, sure.

Trish: What's wrong Ally? You seem so down today?

Ally: Nothing. It has just been a long day for me.

Trish: Ohh. Me too. I got an F in Mrs. Lee's class. I don't see how that's possible. I rarely even go to her class.

Ally: Maybe that's the problem.

Trish: (_rolls eyes_) So. Dez. Are you and Austin friends again?

Ally: What do you mean friends again?

**I looked over at Dez and saw how he gave Trish the 'youweren'tsupposetosaythat' look.**

Ally: Dez. What's wrong with you and Austin?

Dez: Nothing.

Ally: What do you mean nothing? It's obviously something.

Dez: Okay, me and Austin aren't friends anymore.

Ally: How come?

Dez: Long story.

Ally: I can listen.

Dez: No Ally. It's just differences.

Ally: What do you mean differences?

Dez: Ally. Just forget about it.

Ally: No. I need to know. If it has to do with Austin, then I must know.

Dez: You sound like you are in love with him.

Ally: I'm not. I'm just his friend.

Dez: And that's what she said.

Ally: Fine. You don't have to believe me. I don't care anymore.

Trish: Ally calm down. It's just friend problems.

Ally: What kinda friend problems?

Trish: Boy stuff.

Ally: Trish tell me. What's going on between Austin and Dez.

Trish: Nothing! Nothing! Stop asking so many questions.

**I was quite the rest of the lunch period and started thinking: Why were Dez and Austin mad at each other? I then got up and threw my tray away. I left the cafeteria leaving Dez and Trish still there. **

**The Next Morning:**

**The bell rang. It was time for biology. I went in the classroom and sat by myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I felt so sad. My best friend didn't want to talk to me anymore. Trish was keeping something from me. And Dez doesn't trust me anymore. **

Mrs. Lee: What a beautiful morning isn't it class. I can feel the fresh spring breeze in the air. I just love the spring. Well anyways today I'm going to explain to you the project that you will be assigned. You can work independently or by yourself. It's up to you. But I do advice you to pick your partner wisely, if you will decided to work with a partner.

**Mrs. Lee talked and talked and talked. I can't believe she's giving us another project! Mrs. Lee is so ANNOYING. **

Mrs. Lee: Your project is due next Friday. Which should be plenty of time.

**The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom. I headed to my locker. I tried opening it, but couldn't. WTF! I looked everywhere to find someone to help me open it. The only person I found was Austin and of course with Claire. They were holding hands, but for the first time I noticed that Austin looked annoyed and frustrated. I wanted to go up to him and ask him what was wrong. But I know that that would be wrong. I just missed Austin. Then, I saw as he turned around and faced me. I looked down at the ground pretending to be looking for something. I didn't know what to do! I panicked. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I was pretty sure who's it was. I started smiling and looked up. To my surprise... it was Dez. My grin then shortly faded. **

Dez: I'm sorry for acting so stupid at the cafeteria.

Ally: It's okay. I over reacted too.

Dez: So you aren't mad at me anymore?

Ally: Nope.

**Dez then started hugging me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I quickly glanced over at Austin and saw him and Claire kissing. I don't know why but that some how bothered me. **

**A Week Later:**

**Austin's POV:**

**Finally I got Claire off of me. I like Claire but only as a friend. I think I did something stupid when I accepted her to be my girlfriend. I think that dating Claire wouldn't get Ally jealous. In fact I think that she don't even care. I think I just need to face it. Ally likes Dez and NOT AUSTIN. But I couldn't give up. I don't wanna be like DAD. Then I heard someone yell my name in a squeaky voice. It was... of course Claire. OMG! Could this girl leave me alone for a minute.**

Claire: AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!  
>Austin: (annoyed) What? What? What?<p>

Claire: I'm getting braces!

Austin: And...

Claire: I have to leave early today to go to the orthodontist. You know the braces doctor. So he can put them on today! I'm so excited. Hey Austin. Have you ever kissed a girl with braces? Does your dog have rabbies? Did you ever watch Blue's Clues  when you were small? How old were you when you were potty trained?

Austin: Claire! Stop talking. You talk to much.

Claire: Sorry. I guess I gotta go. Bye Austin.

**Claire waved good-bye and I faked a smile and waved back. OMG! This girl is so ANNOYING. Can she shut up for once? I hope those braces will keep her from not talking. Well at least she left. I walked in the cafeteria and grabbed my tray and sat down alone.**

**Trish's POV:**

**I looked over to the table in front of us and saw Austin eating alone. He looked so sad and lonely. **

Trish: Hey guys look Austin is over there.

Dez: And... your point is?

Trish: Umm.. Nothing I guess.

**Austin's POV:**

**I looked up from my tray and stared at Ally. She looked so beautiful today. She then looked towards me and I pretended to be looking at something else. I feel sorry doing this, but it's the best for both of us. I then got a napkin and a pen. I wrote on the napkin and put it in my pocket. I stood up and threw the tray away. I already knew where to put this note. **

**Ally's POV: **

**I felt really bad when I saw Austin sitting by himself at lunch. I wanted to get up and sit by him, but I knew that that wouldn't be right. I went over to my locker and opened it. A note fell out of my locker and I bent down to get it. It was a napkin. I opened it up and read the sloppy handwriting. It said:**

Ally meet me at the parking lot by 3:00.

**Meet me at the parking lot by 3? Whoever sent this note must be a psycho. Why would I possibly go. It meet by a stalker that wants to kidnap me. There's no way that I am going to meet this person. I didn't know who it was!**

**At 3:00:**

**3:00. Should I go? I wanted to know who it was, but there was a part of me that told me that I shouldn't. I thought over it several times. Until, I made up my mind and decided to go. I opened the school doors and got out and headed to the parking lot. I looked around and saw nobody. Wow this probably just was a stupid prank made by somebody. I started walking back, until someone's hand covered my eyes and mouth. I felt like screaming, but couldn't. I knew it was a bad idea to come here. I started crying and then felt as this person dragged me to a car. Then when I was in the car the person took their hands off of my face. I opened my eyes clearly and saw a guy dressed really nice with a pair of hazel eyes and blonde messy hair it was... of course Austin. He looked so happy and was even laughing. **

Ally: Austin... (_gets interrupted_)

**Austin then got closer to me and put his hand on my cheek and got his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and I felt our lips meet. It was a long, sweet kiss. I then leaned back and saw a grin on Austin's face. I couldn't help but to grin back. **

Ally: You have a lot of explaining to do. Mr. Moon.

**Austin nodded and smiled at me. I got closer to him and hugged him. I missed him so much. I then stopped hugging him and heard a booming voice.**

Dez: (_yelling_) Ally are you really cheating on me? With Austin.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALLY'S POV:**

Ally: Dez! No. I'm not cheating on you.

Dez: What do you mean you aren't cheating on me? I clearly saw you and AUSTIN kissing. Now what are you going to say that I'm blind... and clearly I'm not, because I got an eye exam last week.

Austin: Dez. You just need to face that Ally and I love each other (_gets interrupted_)

Ally: No we don't. I love Dez and not you. We're just friends. And that kiss. That kiss meant nothing. And please leave me alone now.

**I got out of the car and Austin grabbed my hand trying to force me to get back in the car.**

Austin: Ally. Tell him I'm the one you love.

Ally: No. The only guy I love is Dez.

**I closed the door and left with Dez.**

**AUSTIN'S POV: (driving the car)**

_**I can't believe Ally did this to me. I thought she loved me too. But I guess she doesn't and I guess I have** **to face it. That kiss meant a lot to me and it meant nothing to her. **_**I got out of the car and walked to my favorite ice cream shop, Dairy Queen. As soon as I walked in I saw someones familiar face... Trish's.**

Trish: Hey Austin.

Austin: I see you work at Dairy Queen now.

Trish: No. I used to work at Dairy Queen. I just got fired. And this time I really don't know why. So what brings you here?

Austin: Ice cream?

Trish: (_rolls eyes_) So have you seen Dez?

Austin: No. Why?

Trish: He called me about 30 minutes ago asking if I had seen Ally. He sounded furious. I wonder what happened now with them. Have you seen Ally?

Austin: Yea.

Trish: Ohh. Okay! Lemme call Dez and tell him.

Austin: No wait Trish. I think he already found her.

Trish: What do you mean... he already found her?

Austin: She was with me.

Trish: (_curious_) Writing a song?

Austin: Not exactly.

Trish: So...

**I then cleared my throat and told Trish the whole story. **

Trish: OMG! So you kissed her! You're such a jerk. That's your best friend's girlfriend and plus you are already dating Claire!

Austin: I know. I know I'm a jerk. But I'm a jerk that's in love.

Trish: Well, if you love Ally then you need to fight for her.

Austin: So, does that mean I can beat up Dez?

Trish: No. Even though I would love to see that. Anyways. You needa show her all your love.

Austin: I did! I kissed her today.

Trish: I know, but how about if she doesn't like you back? What would you do?

Austin: Not give up.

Trish: But you said that she said that that kiss didn't mean anything.

Austin: I know. But (_gets interrupted_)

Trish: Austin. Just face it she loves Dez. And you can't change that.

**Trish left and I a girl appeared and asked for my order. She had long, brown hair with rosy cheeks. **

Girl: Welcome to Diary Queen. How may I help you?

Austin: Just a vanilla cone.

Girl: I see someone isn't in the mood today.

Austin: Not really.

Girl: My name is Scarlet. What's yours?

Austin: Austin.

Scarlet: (_handing the ice cream_) Well what's wrong Austin?

_**I looked at her awkwardly. A total stranger was asking me what was wrong. Is she psycho? Why would I tell a stranger my personal problems. **_

Austin: Nothing. Just not my day.

Scarlet: I know you think it's weird for me to be asking you that question, but you just look really sad.

Austin: And why do you care?

Scarlet: I'm sorry. I just wanted to be nice.

Austin: No. I'm sorry for being so rude. It's just relationship problems.

Scarlet: Your girlfriend broke up with you?

Austin: No. I love my friend Ally a lot, but she only likes me back as a friend.

Scarlet: Wow. That girl doesn't know what she's losing.

Austin: Not to sound rude or anything, but you don't know me. How do you know how I'm like?

Scarlet: Austin. I can see it in your eyes. I can tell you're a nice, caring boy.

Austin: Really?

Scarlet: Yea.

Austin: So what's your name again?

Scarlet: Scarlet.

Austin: Oh..my..gosh. Aren't you Scarlet Henderson, the daughter of the owner of Hollywood Records.

Scarlet: Yup. That's me.

Austin: Then what are you doing here? Working at Diary Queen.

Scarlet: (_laughing_) My dad got me this job, because he thinks I need to learn to be responsible.

Austin: Ohh. My mom thinks I need to be more organized.

Scarlet: (_giggling_) I write songs for Hollywood Records.

Austin: That's cool. You're a song writter... just like Ally.

Scarlet: Your friend?

Austin: Yea. We used to write songs together, but I don't think we can anymore.

Scarlet: Ohh. If you want I can help you write songs.

Austin: Really? That would be awesome.

Scarlet: Okay. Meet me at the Victory Park tomorrow around 5?

Austin: Okay. See you there.

**Scarlet waved good-bye and I waved back. I left the store and got in my car. **

**ALLY'S POV: (at school the next day)**

Trish: Ally! You're so stupid!

Ally: I know I am. I didn't know what to do.

Trish: And so you told Austin that you didn't like him.

Ally: Well... I freaked out!

Trish: You know what Austin thinks now!

Ally: I know. He probably hates me. But I felt bad for Dez.

Trish: So you felt bad for Dez and not for Austin.

Ally: It's not that.

Trish: Then go. Go break up with Dez and confess to him that the ONLY guy you've ever loved is Austin Monica Moon!

Ally: (_laughing_)

Trish: What's so FUNNY?

Ally: (_laughing_) MONICA!

Trish: (_rolls eyes_)

Ally: Okay. I'll do it.

Trish: Guess what else I heard?

Ally: That my middle name is Absalom!

Trish: (_laughing_) No. But that's funny. Absalom? What kinda name is Absalom?

Ally: Whatever. So what did you hear?

Trish: That Austin broke up with Claire!

Ally: I know! That's old news.

**I turned around and saw Dez walking towards us with a dozen of red roses.**

Dez: (_handing the roses_)

I knew it was special from the very start,  
>It envelopes my body, my core, my heart.<br>A shining, uplifting, persistent feeling,  
>It embraces and warms my entire being. This special feeling lights my soul on fire,<br>It burns with amazing delight, warm desire.  
>How lucky I am to have this in my life,<br>A most cherished feeling, wonderfully nice. Let me name this feeling, it is all about you,  
>It is my undying, everlasting love for you.<br>I love you, my dearest sweetheart,  
>Nothing in the world can keep us apart.<p>

Ally: Aww. Dez.

Trish: Ally.

Ally: I can't do it. He's too nice.

Dez: What's going on guys.

**Trish gave me "the look" and grabbed the roses Dez had given me. She got them and threw them in the trash.**

Trish: What's going on is that Ally doesn't love you! She likes Austin and the only reason she lied yesterday was because she felt SORRY for you. She never did like you! And she never will so don't even try, because Austin and Ally were meant to be!

Dez: (_eyes getting watery_) Is that true Ally?

**I looked down and nodded.**

Dez: I can't believe I was so stupid. So stupid to believe that you would ever like me. Of course you would like Austin. He has the looks and everything.

**Dez ran away crying and left me and Trish just standing there. There was an awkward silence until Austin came running towards us.**

Austin: Ally. I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday! I know I acted like a jerk. I should of respected your feelings towards Dez (_gets interrupted_)

Ally: Just shut up and kiss me.

**Austin grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. He looked into my eyes (the way he always does) and kissed me.**

So what do you guys think? Next chapter is going to be better! What do you think is going to happen when Ally finds out that Austin wants Scarlet to be his song writter and not her? Please review:)! Love ya guys.

~ChickInTheWorld...


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's Pov: (at school)

Ally: I'm sorry for not telling you how much I loved you. So what do you say do you forgive me?

Austin: Yea. Sure.

_**Austin smiled and walked away.**_

Ally: Did you just see that?

Trish: Yea. Austin kissed you.

Ally: I know, but I thought he was going to ask me out. I told him I loved him.

Later in Chemistry.

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: Sup.

Ally: Umm. Nothing. So. Wanna go to Sonic Boom today after school so we can write you a new song?

Austin: I would loved to, but I can't.

Ally: Why not? Are you still mad at me?

Austin: Not it's not that Ally. I just got plans with someone else.

Ally: Trish?

Austin: Um. No. It's this girl I met yesterday. Her name is Scarlet.

Ally: Your girlfriend?

Austin: Nope. Just a friend. Oh. And Ally.

Ally: Yes?

Austin: I don't think we should write songs together anymore.

Ally: Wait. What? Why?

Austin: Well. I sorta told Scarlet that she would be my song writter.

Ally: But why? You know that I'm your song writter!

Austin: I know Ally. But I thought you didn't want to be my song writter after what happened yesterday.

Ally: But I thought that we weren't mad at each other.

Austin: I know, but I think that this would be the best for each other. I don't wanna fight for a love that is impossible. You belong with my friend Dez. Not me.

Ally: But I don't love Dez. The only guy I love is you.

Austin: Too late. You picked Dez.

Ally: But how about that kiss. The kiss you gave me. Didn't it mean anything to you.

Austin: Nope. I meant nothing to me. Now if you excuse me.

_**Austin left leaving me sad and thoughtful.**_

At Lunch That Same Day.

Trish: I'm so happy that all four of us are finally sitting in the same table again.

Dez: I know. I missed talking to Austin and I'm glad we're friends again.

Austin: Yea. And sorry for being stupid and tried to steal your girlfriend from you. You and Ally are meant to be. And I think you two should get back together.

Dez: I would love for that to happen. But Ally told me she didn't love me.

Austin: Oh.

_**I was very quiet and felt like crying. I can't believe Austin just gave up on our love like that. And what hurts the most is that now he doesn't want me to be his song writer anymore. He traded me for another girl.**_

Trish: So wanna hang out later?

Dez: Sure. Why don't we go to Sonic Boom? If it's okay with Ally.

Ally: It's okay with me, but I don't think Austin can hang out with us today, because he's too busy.

Trish: Busy?

Austin: Yeah. I sorta have a "date" with Scarlet.

Trish: Scarlet? The girl that works at Diary Queen?

_**Austin looked up and glanced at me.**_

Austin: Yeah her.

_**I couldn't take this anymore. I felt my eyes getting watery and ran to the bathroom.**_

5 Minutes Later At The Girl's Bathroom.

Trish: What's wrong, Ally?

Ally: Nothing. Just allergies.

Trish: Allergies? Or is it Austin?

Ally: Yes.

_**I hugged Trish and burst out crying.**_

After School At Sonic Boom.

Dez: Jason Mraz is better than Bruno Mars!

Trish: Nah ah.

Dez: Yes he is! Ask Ally.

Trish: Ally who's better?

Ally: Bruno Mars.

Trish: Ha!

Dez: Ally. What's wrong? You seem so down today.

Trish: (_winking_) It's her allergies.

Dez: Oh.

Trish: What time is it?

Dez: 3:45.

Trish: OMG! I'm so late to my new job.

_**And with that Trish left. Leaving me and Dez alone in Sonic Boom.**_

Dez: I know it's not your allergies. Ally. Tell me what's wrong?

Ally: It's just the seasonal allergies. They're horrible.

_**I stopped talking and Dez came me "the look".**_

Dez: I know you don't love me. But I would do anything to change that frown. I know I might not be handsome and talented like Austin. But I have a heart that is full of love and it's just for you.

Ally: Dez I (_gets interrupted_)

Dez: You don't have to tell me what's wrong. But never forget that I'll always be here for you. Just cause we aren't dating doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore.

Ally: Dez. You're the best.

Dez: I know.

_**Dez gave me a smile and hugged me. I felt so much comfort in his hugs. With that Dez said good-bye and left. I told my dad I didn't feel good. So he said I could go home. I got home and went straight to my bed. And cried and cried until I heard a ring. It was my phone. I looked at it and saw it was Trish.**_

On the Phone.

Trish: Guess who got a job as a park ranger?

Ally: Trish. I'm not in the mood.

Trish: Wait! Wait! Wait! Before you hang up I need to tell you something.

Ally: What is it this time? Is it another argument with you and Dez?

Trish: So you know how I have a job as a park ranger now?

Ally:__Yea. I think you already told me that!

Trish: Well. Guess who I saw at the park?

Ally: George Clooney?

Trish: No. Even better. I saw Austin and Scarlet on their picnic date.

Ally: Are they still there?

Trish: Yeah. They just got here. Ally you needa come fast!

Ally: Why?

Trish: Cause you can't let Scarlet win you.

Ally: Trish. I don't care anymore.

Trish: So does that mean you don't like Austin anymore?

Ally: OMG! I can't believe you're making me do this. What's the name of the park?

Trish: That's what I thought.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to update faster next time. And also thanks to everyone who's following my series and also to everyone who reviews. It means**A LOT** to me! So what do you think is going to happen when Ally goes to the park? DRAMA. Lol. Oh. I almost forgot PLEASE review. Reviews make me happy:)! Love you guys.!

~ChickInTheWorld...


End file.
